halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-/Acumen Science Laboratories
Portal heh. :P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Interesting.Eaite'Oodat 03:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ships Alright, for the record; just want to say that I had nothing to do with giving Acumen Science any kind of military force and have just been dabbling with its pharmacologicals and some other biological research. Continue. =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Yo, AR. Now, don't get me wrong here... but how would a Private corporation get over 300 UNSC vessels, including PROWLERS? I mean... I highly doubt that the UNSC would let a Private Corporation get that much power. -- Sgt. johnson 01:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Take this into account; Acumen Science, a supercorporation holding monopolies over multiple markets by the time of the Necros Wars, supplies much of the UNSC's arms, ammunition, vehicles, aircraft, and spacecraft. Because it has its own factories for the production of ships already, the organization wouldn't need permission to make its own makeshift fleet. Besides, 300 ships and a handful of prowlers is not much compared to the monstrous size of the UNSC Navy by the time of the Necros War era, as Ajax so gleefully put it. Thats a little drastic for a corporate fleet, and I highly doubt, for even a huge bribe, you could get someone in the UEG or UNSC to allow anybody to own that much naval power, hell its almost the size of the UNSC Home Fleet. Also, 1 million freighters seems highly unlikely for even a major shipbuilding company to own, especially when there are only eight hundred worlds under UNSC control at its peak. That would mean Acumen can operate 1,250 ships on every world at the UNSC's peak, and thats just one company, its a little drastic honestly. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Ah, in the Necros Era it has 300 ships. But honestly, Prowlers? I don't think the UNSC would allow a corporation to receive stealth ships... I guess I misread it, I was thinkin' shortly after the Human-Covenant War, which would be WAY more than the UNSC Fleet had... -- Sgt. johnson 01:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Again, this is by the terms of the UNSC in the Necros War Era. In the passing time the UNSC has no doubt gained more colonies, and with countless factories on each colony (take the number of factories on Earth now, for example), it wouldn't take much to build quite a number of ships. Ajax has, with the new era, made the UNSC even larger, no doubt increasing its number of troops, ships, and fleets substantially. The time after the Human-Covenant War was, after all, a time of relative peace and prosperity. P.S. I suppose I can change Prowlers, but I would imagine private vessels (similar to modern presidential vehicles I suppose? More armored). Doesnt Ajax have the UNSC only owning like 60 something colony worlds because of the original 17 from Contact Harvest or something? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Numbers changed (numbers were, of course, the primary cause of argument), and I am pretty certain that the problems are resolved?